Here's what you missed on glee!
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: I've always wanted to be on glee but who hasn't had that dream yet? So I decided to write my life, how it would be like in glee! Rating will move up later
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Here's what you missed on Glee!  
Author: Derpdederpmcderpenpants  
Summary: I've always wanted to be on glee but who hasn't had that dream yet? So I decided to write my life, how it would be like in glee!  
Rated: T ****  
Authors Note: So I changed my name, background and my personality! So I hope you guys like this and please review and tell me what you thought.**

* * *

My name is Victoria Louis. I'm a 15 year old sophmore attending McKinley High school, and I am new here. I don't really talk as much as I should and some people already think I'm mute, which I'm not! I stood at my locker putting up a couple pictures of me and my mother on the inside of my locker door. I missed her. My mom died in a house fire when I was five years old, and my father... he's in prison. But I don't talk about him that much. As I was putting text books in my locker, a girl about a year or so older then me came up to me. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hi, my name is Rachel, Rachel Berry. You may have heard of me, I'm the lead singer of the new directions. And we are looking for new recruits. Do you sing?" Rachel asked, smiling. I stare at her. Then a boy who looked about the same age came up to us.

"Rachel, you can't just come up to somebody like that. She's new here, she's not going to suddenly know about you. It's not like you're famous here." The boy said. Rachel looked at me, then the boy, then back at me.

"This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Rachel said.

"That's because you never asked." I said quietly. "My name is Victoria Louis. Um What's the New Directions?" I asked. As you can see, I obviously don't go out much. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, Kurt interrupted her.

"New Directions is our school glee club, show choir. We're also the underdogs of the school." Kurt explained. I nodded, understanding.

"Show choir?" I raised an eyebrow as I asked that.

"Well what we do in show choir is that we do amazing covers of famous artists." Rachel tells me. It sounded fun.

"I'll have to think about joining." I told the two.

"Take all the time you need, Victoria. And also if you need to you could come and just sit in a rehearsal, you know, to see what it's like." Kurt replied. I smiled slightly. Kurt and Rachel seemed nice. But I couldn't get attached to them to fast.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it." I say. I looked at the nearest clock. It was almost time for class. And I couldn't afford to be late.

"Look, as much as I would love to keep the conversation going, I need to get to class. Do you guys know where Mr. Allegretto's room is?" I asked. Rachel gave me a set of directions. I grabbed my geometry text book out of my locker and my bag.

"Thanks again. I'll talk to you guys later." I said, shutting my locker. Then I left the two following the directions Rachel gave me. As I walked to my first class I thought about what glee would be like. Then I started asking questions to myself. Are they nice? What artists do they cover? Will I even like glee? What am I going to audition with if I decide to audition?! When I got to class, I pulled my red hair into a tight pony tail and I just started to focus cause I can't just let glee be my only thoughts. Well I'll just have to wait and see how the rest of today goes. And hopefully it'll go okay.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. If you look on the cover, the girl in the picture is what Victoria looks like :) Please please review! Thanks for reading, another update shall come soon. But until then just be patient**

**Interesting Facts:**

**I am a sophmore and 15**  
**Mr. Allegretto was my algebra teacher in freshman year**  
**The girl in the cover photo is me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Here's what you missed on Glee!  
Author: Derpdederpmcderpenpants  
Summary: I've always wanted to be on glee but who hasn't had that dream yet? So I decided to write my life, how it would be like in glee!  
Rated: T ****  
**

The final bell rang, and I was already rushing out of the class room. I've been thinking about glee all day and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I especially couldn't get it out of my head when they did Empire State of Mind, in the courtyard earlier. I actually started singing the background part during the song. But I couldn't help it cause I like that song. A girl in my class, totally chewed me out for it though. She was saying that since I'm new here I shouldn't automatically want to be classified as a loser. I rolled my eyes at her and walked away. I got a slushy to the face for that, Kurt and Rachel helped me clean up.

**Flashback**

_After the performance and the girl chewing me out about singing along. _

A green slushy was splashed in my face, and suddenly I felt two arms lead me somewhere. "What was that all about?" Kurt asked me. I shook my head.

"N-nothing... It doesn't matter." I tell him. They continued to help me clean up.

"So, have you thought about if you are going to audition for glee or not?" Rachel asked.  
Kurt gave her a stare as if to say not to push me.

"What?" Rachel asked when she noticed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Nothing Rachel... Nothing at all." Kurt replied.

"Yes." I simply. Rachel's eyes get big with excitement.

"You're auditioning?!" She asked. I should've been more clearer. I sighed.

"No. But yes I have thought about it. I'm not sure yet." I answered her.

"Ooh." Rachel said. I nodded. Kurt spoke up.

"If you ever do audition, you could come to us if you need help finding a good song." Kurt said.

"Again I appreciate your guy's help, really. But If I'm going to audition for glee. I'm going to be picking my own song." I state.

"That's why I said, IF you need help." Kurt says. I nod.

"I understood you crystal clear." I told him.

"So do you have any extra clothes, cause it looks like you need a new shirt." Rachel observed.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said sarcastically.

"I have a shirt in my gym locker. Thanks for helping me guys." I smiled slightly.

"You're welcome." Kurt and Rachel said in a union.

"I guess I'll see you guys around." I said before leaving.

**End of Flashback **

I was so close to getting out of the school before I heard Rachel calling my name. I turned around.

"What?!" I asked, annoyed. Rachel finally caught up to me.

"Are you sure you don't wanna sit in today?" Rachel asked.

"If I sit in will you stop bugging me?" I asked. "I didn't mean for that to come out sounding rude, I'm just really tired and I just wanna get out of these clothes and I'm just really annoyed." I explained.

"Yes. And I'm sorry If I sounded like I was bugging you too much today." Rachel apologized. I nodded, forgiving her. A lesson I learned in life, It's easy to forgive then forget.

"I need to go home and change first though." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay! You know where the choir room is right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." I answered. Rachel smiled.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a bit." Rachel said, she then went off in the opposite direction.

Xxx

I changed into purple skinny jeans, my blue angry birds shirt and I decided to wear my Adventure Time suspenders. Before I left my house, I put on rainbow ankle socks and my black converses.

"Tori before you leave, can you tie Jackson's shoes? I'm a little busy with the laundary." My foster mom called. Tori was my nickname for short. Jackson was my 4 year old little brother, my real brother.

"Where you goin, Tor?" Jackson asked me, when I was tying his shoes. I looked up at him.

"Back to school." I answered him. He looked confused.

"Why?" He asked. I told him I'd tell him later. I kissed his forehead and left.

Xxx

When I got to the choir room, I notice there was about 10-12 students in there, listening to a man with curly brown hair speak. I believe his name was Mr. Schuester and he was the Spanish.

"Um, i-is t-this glee club?" I asked nervously. There was a lot of people. I know 10 or 12 may not be a lot but it was to me. Mr. Schue looked at me.

"Hello Victoria, Yes this is glee club. How can we help you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Kurt and Rachel invited me to sit in. I don't know if I'm auditioning yet but I would just like to check it out." I said quiet but not to quiet.

"Sure that's okay. Come right in and take a seat." Mr. Schue smiled. I slightly smiled and took a seat by Kurt who was sitting by this black girl. I recognized Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen Chang.

"You're in my history class, aren't you?" Artie asked me. I nodded.

"Cool!" He said. Again, I nodded, not saying anything.

Glee ended and it seemed alright. For some reason I feel like I should be in this room more, I like the feel of it and I have no idea why. I guess that's what the room does to you.

"I think I'm going to audition." I told Mr. Schue after everyone left.

"That's great! We do need new members. The auditions are Friday 4-5 pm. " Mr. Schue replied.

"O-okay.." I stuttered.

"Are you okay? You look a little nervous." Mr. Schue said.

"I'm fine. I have to go. See you tomorrow." I said, and ran out the room. Truth is, I am nervous. Partly because I only know Rachel and Kurt there. And I've only seen and talked to Artie once. What do they think of me? Probably some shy red head who doesn't speak as much. Gosh I really hope when I audition that I got in, and I also hope that I could make more friends in there.

**Well I hope you liked this and I will update soon. So yeah. Any suggestions on what should happen next? Let me know :D XD Please review Thanks for reading.  
**  
**~Scout. **


End file.
